1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote controllable television viewing support and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to remotely adjust a position of a television for viewing with a remotely controllable television viewing stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of adjustable television stands and supports is known in the prior art. More specifically, adjustable television stands and supports heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing a position of a television to be adjusted for viewing are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Des. 259,551 to Oatman discloses a television support stand or similar article. U.S. Pat. Des. 321,439 to Lecompte discloses a television stand. U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,460 to Carroll discloses a television stand. U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,920 to Ojima et al. discloses a television stand having a tilt mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,611 to Grover et al. discloses a cart with lowerable top wall. U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,405 to Cobb discloses a television stand.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a remote controllable television viewing support that can be positioned such as to tilt or swivel a television upon its actuation with a remote control.
In this respect, the remote controllable television viewing support according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to remotely adjust a position of a television for viewing.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved remote controllable television viewing support which can be used for allowing a user to remotely adjust a position of a television for viewing. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.